This Phase II study is to investigate the efficacy, tolerability, and safety of miglitol (Bay M 1099) plus diet and a single daily injection of intermediate acting insulin in the treatment of patients with non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) inadequately controlled with maximum daily doses of sulfonylurea and diet.